No Longer a Child
by squonge
Summary: In the war of Good and Evil, one boy struggles to prove where his loyalty lies.
1. Drifter

This was actually the first fanfic I concieved somewhere around three years ago, it's just taking forever to try to rewrite. As always, pointers and such are welcome, cause I'm still a rookie when it comes to writing. There will be one more chapter to this story, perhaps more if I can think of some more ideas to go with it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue. I'm just using it for some simple ammusement.

* * *

Night had set over the Hogwarts ground with the moon dimly shining on the lake. The days as of lately had all been somewhat dark, with the moon being the only real indication of nightfall. There was no wind blowing this night, leaving the trees in the forest to stand as if at attention. No sound could be heard, not even of the war, but good and evil were fighting, leaving nowhere safe.  
  
A young, blond haired boy was pacing in one of the tallest towers looking out to the forested edge of the grounds. Although he was fresh from his schooling, his eyes showed age far beyond the rest of him, for they had seen much in his few years. His hair was unkept, longish, but not to the point where he would look like some pansy. No, he wouldn't have that. His face had innocence, but he had learned at a young age that being a child only made you weak, and his father would not tolerate weakness.  
  
The entrance to this tower was through a trapdoor found in the centre of the room's floor. There was one window, a small grate for a fire, and a small pile of wood to do so. Pointless, since a fire would only attract attention, but on those cold nights sitting alone in this room, a fire had been quite comforting.  
  
He went to the window and gazed out, taking in what he saw. Calmness. A calm before the storm perhaps, or the eye of a hurricane. The worst was yet to come. But as he gazed, he thought.  
  
Had destiny led him here? Most likely not. For eighteen years he had been raised in a Death Eater home. If destiny was going to lead him anywhere, it was right next to his father. Being here was just some stupid idea, and one he would most likely regret after it was all over. That is, if he was still to be alive when it was done.  
  
All his life, he knew that one day he would be offered a spot with his father, but why had it been such a shock when it happened? And why, after knowing no other way of life, had he run? It was a stupid move, but somehow he had pulled it off. If only his father had spent some more time with him, maybe then he would have known the grounds surrounding Malfoy Manor better. But he didn't, he never made time to spend with him, and so he was able to get away through the many caves in the vast forest.  
  
He could remember his mother calling after him, encouraging him to keep running. She didn't want him to be like his father either, it seemed, but it didn't surprise him. After all, why would his mother want him to be like his father? He killed for no real reason, raped women for his own enjoyment, and abused his family because he could. He was a monster.  
  
His mother. He hated leaving her behind, but he had to get away. He hoped she would one day manage the same thing, but she would have to learn how to get away without magic. His father had a way of knowing any magic that went on within their estate, but had over-looked the simple ways of getting anywhere. Walking seems so pointless when one can fly or apparate, but it could be done almost undetected.  
  
The Malfoy Estate was not a small piece of land, and he had had to travel through it unassisted by magic. Candles he had taken from his room shed some light within the dark caves, but not as much as a simple Lumos charm would have done. Not wanting to risk using magic, he traveled most of the day underground, in the caves. The actual end of the estate he hadn't known, so he traveled as far as he could go in the cover of the caves and trees. When he finally stumbled upon a muggle farm near nightfall, he had apparated to the area around Hogwarts.  
  
When he had arrived, he was surprised to see two Aurors seemingly waiting for him. The one had outrageous orange hair and wore a smile upon her face, while the man with her was rather plain and serious looking. 'Welcome home, Mr. Malfoy,' she had said to him. The man had walked ahead of them through the Hogwarts gates as she put a hand on his shoulder to lead him behind her partner.


	2. Stranger In A Strange Land

Whew, chapter 2! I see that no one has reviewed, but that doesn't surprise me much. This is actually turning out ot be longer than I originally expected, back like, 3 years ago or whenever. Oh well, I'm having some fun. There will be another chapter, if any of you care. Please review if you stop to read, I can always use advice.

* * *

Movement outside the window had snapped him from his daydreaming. He wasn't here to dwell on past events, he was here to keep watch. Of course, there were others doing the same thing, and he could see them from his window, patrolling the grounds. The school term may have been over, but Hogwarts was still occupied by those that didn't feel safe in their homes.

Why they would want to stay here was beyond him. It practically screamed to Voldemort 'Attack me' because it was an important location. And if everyone stayed in the same place, He could wipe out that many more people in less time. However, it would be one major ambush to take this place.

When he heard the trapdoor open, he turned, wand ready, to his visitor. It didn't improve his mood when he saw the red hair first. Ron immerged from the door, followed closely by Harry. Two of my favourite people, he thought sarcastically.

'What do you want,' he said to them, wand still up. 'I'm not in a social mood right now, so I would prefer it if you just left.'

Ron chuckled at him. 'If you attack us, Malfoy, you'd blow your cover, so how about you put that silly wand down,' he said to Draco.

'And you're outnumbered anyway,' Harry added. 'I doubt daddy dearest taught you how to fight like a real man, instead of having those sidekicks of yours do everything for you.'

He made to jump at Harry, but it seemed Ron knew his motives before he had moved a second step. He was hit with a disarming spell, leaving him slightly winded from being hit at such a close distance, and wandless as he saw it get snatched up by Harry.

'Now now, Malfoy,' Ron said. 'Dumbledore may believe you now, but I doubt he would if Harry ended up dead.'

'He probably wouldn't be too happy if you killed, even if it was accidentally, one of his newest informants and foot soldiers,' Draco said in a slightly enraged voice. 'So be careful where you point that thing, Weasley, you could have knocked me right out the window.'

'I'm sure your death would be just horrible for everyone,' said Harry, 'because you know how much everyone really likes you, Malfoy.'

"You know what, Potter? I don't care. You don't know me, hardly anyone does, yet you all hate me. Non of you care how I feel, or how you hurt me. It's all fun to you. 'Let's go pick on Malfoy, 'cause he's a spoiled brat, and his father is a Death Eater. Won't that be fun.' And it is a whole lot of bloody fun, for you! Take a walk in my field, spend a day in my shoes before you decide you know everything about me, and what I'm really like.'

Ron looked over at Harry and shrugged, not knowing what to say. A small 'Oh' escaped him as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a marble that was orange and glowing. He smiled. 'Come on, Harry, Dumbledore wants us.'

Harry threw him his wand back, and lead the way down the trapdoor as he and Ron left him alone in his tower. Alone is how he liked to be. He didn't break down in front of people when he was alone.

In frustration, he punched the wall behind him. He cursed at the pain it caused, but he deserved it. They had been tempting him to lose it, so they could have a reason to get rid of him, and he had fallen into their trap. All he needed now was for them to tell Dumbledore that he had lunged at Harry and he would be packing before he knew it. But I don't have anything, he thought, so I'd be out of here that much faster.

With his back against the wall, he slid down to the floor. With his head in his hands, he muttered to himself, frustrated that he had been so stupid. He didn't even notice the new arrival come through the trap door.


End file.
